com435fandomcom-20200213-history
Twitter
Twitter is a social media tool. Like Facebook, the purpose of Twitter is to help people connect with friends and family, as well as companies and celebrities that the user is interested in. Twitter does this in the form of micro-blogs, short updates that others can subscribe to, which are limited to 140 characters. Twitter has no easy way to group Tweets or add extra information to messages, so the Twitter community came up with their own way--hashtags. The hashtag symbol helps categorize Tweets by keyword – words preceded by the # symbol are grouped with other Tweets containing that same #word. If you click on a hashtagged word in any message, you will be directed to all other Tweets in that category. Hashtags can occur anywhere in the Tweet. Hashtagged words that become very popular are often Trending Topics. All users can send and receive tweets via the Twitter website, compatible external applications (such as for smartphones), or by Short Message Service (SMS) available in certain countries. While the service is free, accessing it through SMS may incur phone service provider fees. The website is based in San Francisco, California. Twitter also has servers and offices in San Antonio, Texas and Boston, Massachusetts. When using Twitter on your smartphone there are many different clients to use. Some of the top ones include, Twitter for iphone, echophone, tweet deck and many more. Here is a website with the Top 5 clients and their explinations. Top 5 Twitter Apps The following link can teach anyone the basics of Twiiter. The video is simple and easy to watch. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddO9idmax0o Linking twitter to facebook is made easy to do through the application natter. This tool is found at http://natter.r10.railsrumble.com/. Through the settings you can determine what from your facebook and twitter are linked. Status updates and comments will be transferred between the two sites. This is an easy way to keep everyone up to date on what is going on whether you are a primary facebook or twitter user. Twitter is also great for connecting to potential employers. If you're interested in a particular company follow them on Twitter! You will then recieve all their posts about opportunities in the company or the industry. It's also great for connecting to people on a one-on-one basis. Often, employers will schedule lunches with you over Twitter because they see that you have taken interest in what they are doing. Twitter is a great resource to network out to these people but it is also a great way to network in. Twitter is great for networking, but if you enjoy twitter for more of a social aspect its a great way to stay connected with friends. It also provides the oppritunity for you to follow your favorite celebrities. Unlike facebook where you could become friends with a celebrity and not know if that is actually them or some guy in a shack in Idaho. Twitter puts a blue check mark next to a celebrities page if it is verified that, that account is updated and run by that celebrity. This allows you to stay updated on all celebrities and know what they are up to and what projects they are working on. The one glaring advantage of twitter, compared to the main super power (facebook), is that facebook currently allows universities and employeers to pay to have access to its users data. Even with the strictest privacy settings implimented on your facebook if the university wants to see your pictures or status updates they can. This can not only endanger those who are breaking the rules but also your basic rights to privacy on the internet. Twitter allows only those who you approve of to follow you and see what you are currently tweeting about. This give Twitter the current advantage while privacy is such a big issue in today's society. The demographics of Twitter are more interesting than you would think. It would appear that the age group of 18-25 is the most heavy user of the technology but it is in fact the older generation. Only 11% of 12-17 year olds are on Twitter. The older generation is simply trying to keep up with kids these days it seems, yet there are much fewer "kids" using this tool than one would think. Also, a recent study showed that women used Twitter more than men with a percentage of 57 to 43%. Next time you click on a link that is mentioned on the twitter of your favorite celebrity, take this into cosideration. For each click on the link the celebrity features they get paid a set amount. Depending how popular your twitter is (amount of people following you) will determine how much you get paid. Because this could potentially be misleading, a new law requires every tweet that includes an ad to be specified it is an ad.